Visitor
by kurosaki9
Summary: Sequel to Unspoken Secrets: Two years pass after Roy had lost Edward to the gate. He's still trying to coupe but everything he does seems to remind him of Edward.


Title: Visitor

Pairing: RoyxEdward

Warning: Rated T

Credit: To the lovely Arakawa-Sensei who was a genius in creating this series! Glad she made them so we could use them for our own enjoyment.

Summary: Two years pass after Roy had lost Edward to the gate. He's still trying to coupe but everything he does seems to remind him of Edward. He keeps seeing Edward's ghost and he once again sees it now, but what does it want? Why has it come again? Does he want to torment him or is there something to the visit?

It had been two years already and I could still hear his rich laughter echoing through the halls. Everywhere I went, I saw him walking here and there. I could always see him when I came home. I always saw him in my dreams, with his head resting softly on my chest, his breathing calm as he slumbered on. It was torture and I didn't know if I could take it anymore.

I believed that I could forget about him, just for a few moments, but there was always something that reminded me of the blonde. That red coat he so happily wore everywhere was still hanging from a chair in the study. The smell of sunshine stained the pillows and it felt as if Edward was really there with me.

I knew that I should move on. My men tried to give me advice, telling me to stop mourning about him and just move on. There were other people in the world that could easily make me happy but I always gave them the same answer. Without Edward, I was nothing.

I could not betray him like that. Even if he was gone, I would not bring anyone to our bed and have another's smell occupy his side of the bed. I would not allow anyone to erase the memories in the bed we had shared countless times.

It wasn't as if I thought that he would come back. I had desperately tried to tell my mind that he was gone and that he wouldn't come back but there was something that kept nagging at me, telling me to not lose faith. Something that kept whispering in my ear, telling me that he would soon come back.

I never liked my mind playing tricks on me. There were so many accounts that had happened in the past two years. I remember that I had walked down the crowded streets of Central and had, from the corner of my eye, seen the wisp of blonde hair in a braid walk towards an alley. I had desperately ran after the blonde hair and once I saw who it was, my world came crashing down. It wasn't who I was looking for and I could hear the reprimands my mind gave me for so foolishly believing that he would ever come back.

It was now, in my office, that I felt that I was going crazy. There was no moment of the day that I did not think of Edward. He was always on my mind. I always wondered what he would be doing right now if he were still alive. What he would do if he was still in the army. What he would look like if he hadn't been ripped from my side by the gate. It was eating at me time and time again at the fact that maybe, I was going insane.

And now, here I am, at my desk, trying to finish my work before heading off to that empty house. I had promised myself that I would keep going with my career. I would keep going so that one day, I would be strong enough and smart enough to bring him back to my side. I promised myself that this was all for him. I would become Fuhrer and I would make Amestris the way I saw fit. A place where turmoil was a vast, faraway memory.

There was a knock at the door and I didn't bother to look up. I knew that Hawkeye would still be here. She would always come every day and tell me to head of home. She always told me that she detested that pitiful look I always brought with me to work. She knew that it pained me to be at home, with all the memories of him in the house, but she hated seeing me work non-stop.

There was the sound of a door opening and closing and silence resonated from the room. I could almost feel her gaze looking at me. I could feel the sadness pouring from her person and I just knew what she was going to say. She always said it at the end of the day. _"You have to move on Roy. This isn't good for you. What would Edward say if he saw you right now?" _But that was the point. Edward would never see this pathetic shell that replaced the man he once was and he was glad he wouldn't. He wouldn't be able to bear the look of sadness overtake his beautiful face.

"Roy… where are you, Roy?" whispered a roughened voice. I froze what I was doing and contemplated on looking up. It couldn't be… No… It couldn't be. It was my mind playing tricks again. I would not be lied to. It hurt me so much to see his ghost once in a while. I would hear his beautiful voice but when I'd look, he'd always disappear right before my eyes. I would not stand to see him disappear from me again.

"I never expected to see you like this. It pains me to see you broken and with no clue to where you should be." Hollow footsteps made their way over to me and they sounded uneven, even with that unfamiliar sound of shoes kissing the floor as the ghost came forward. I felt something, almost hand-like touch my cheek and it felt oh so real.

I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes. I shook and shook, telling myself to calm. I told myself that nothing happening was real but I could feel the steady breath of someone near my cheek and I just couldn't stop myself from looking forward.

My eyes landed on two gold orbs that looked back at me with such sadness and so much love in them. I wanted to rub my eyes to rid myself from this illusion, but the beautiful ghost stopped me.

"Please, don't do this to yourself. Please, look at me. I'm right here for you, Roy. I've come back to you." I couldn't help but reach out and gently move to touch the pale man's cheek. I expected my hand to pass through but when I felt soft skin under my fingertips, I couldn't help myself from grabbing the person in front of me and collecting him into my lap.

My arms circled around his slim frame and my nose buried itself in his hair. I could smell his smell. Sunshine wafted my nostrils and I hugged the body tighter. I couldn't believe what was happening. Was Edward really here? Did he come back from the dead? Was he really…

"Roy…" whispered his voice again in a whisper. I pulled back a bit and looked into beautiful gold eyes. I felt that familiar tug in my chest. I just knew that this wasn't a dream. IT was real. This wasn't a figment of my imagination.

"Edward?" I whispered softly, fearing that he'd disappear from me if I spoke any louder. "I promised that I'd see you soon, Roy, or have you forgotten?" My body shook and I wrapped my arms around his body and pulled him close.

"You came back, Edward. You came back to me," I whispered. A small chuckle filled the room as I felt arms wrap around my back. "Of course I did. I couldn't wait to see you again."


End file.
